I'm Already There
by unnoticedshadow
Summary: Gabriella's dad works away a lot, and she really misses him, so she writes a song about him in their school talent show.


**A/N: Hi! Here is another quick one-shot. This is based on how I feel when I talk to my dad over the phone. Pretty much all the situations and feelings are related to me, as this is part of my life too, except for the bit about Hilary, I made that up.**

**FOR THE SAKE OF THIS STORY, GABRIELLA HAS A YOUNGER SISTER CALLED HILARY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM 1 or 2 (unfortunately!) or the song "I'm Already There" by Westlife. Or Westlife, come to think of it!!**

* * *

Gabriella put down the phone to her dad and switched on the computer. She and her seven year old sister Hilary had just had her one piece of contact with him for that day, and it was only the start of the week.

You see, Gabriella's dad worked away a lot, travelling around the country to teach people how to use new pieces of computer software. Sometimes it isn't so bad, and he'll work from home a few days a week, but in a worst case scenario, he would either work away Monday to Friday, and only be able to phone for 10-15 minutes every other day (because of the phone bills), or have to travel abroad and have no contact, except for the occasional e-mail for two weeks. In total now, her dad had missed 7 sports days, 4 school productions, and countless parents evenings. It was horrible, but it meant that they could have nice holidays, and make her mom happy in the long run, so she learnt to cope. But the worst thing was that he was missing Hilary growing up, and that was what hurt the most.

Gabriella's computer pinged, and she saw that her best friend, Troy Bolton, was online. She immediately opened up a message box and typed a greeting. A number of people used to tease them, saying that they should go out, but both of them knew that they were only best friends.

_TheGabster: Heya Troy!_

_TroyBBallBoy: Hi Gabi! How are you?_

_TheGabster: Not too bad. I just got off the phone with Dad; he's going to be away for the rest of the week._

_TroyBBallBoy: I'm sorry Gabi, I know how much you miss him._

_TheGabster: sigh yeah, and he's going to miss the talent show too. He promised that he'd be there, sitting on the front row, cheering me on. But, once again, he broke that promise._

_TroyBBallBoy: Come on Gabi, I know that it's hard, but surely you enjoy the holidays your family get to have? You get to spend time together then._

_TheGabster: I know, I shouldn't complain. Sorry._

_TroyBBallBoy: It's no problem. So what are you doing for the talent show?_

_TheGabster: I'm writing a song._

_TroyBBallBoy: What about?_

_TheGabster: Stop being so impatient, you'll find out soon. Not even Hilary knows. Look, I've gotta go. I'll see you later on at the talent show._

_TroyBBallBoy: Alright, see you later!_

_TheGabster has logged off._

* * *

Gabriella applied her lip gloss for the seventeenth time, nerves causing her to repeat a number of actions over and over again.

"Are you ready Gabi?" called her mom, and Gabriella grabbed her music and went downstairs to meet her mom, where they drove to East High for the School Talent Show Extravaganza!

* * *

Gabriella stood nervously backstage, waiting for Ms Darbus to call her name. She was so nervous, and was starting to believe that it would be a better idea to go and sit down. However, right at that moment, she heard Ms Darbus introduce her, and when Gabriella heard the thunderous applause, she realised that she had to do this.

So she did.

Once she came out on to the stage, she took the microphone, and looked up to the audience, to introduce her act.

"Um, hello everyone. My name is Gabriella Montez, and tonight I'm going to sing a song that I can identify with. I dedicate this song to my dad, who unfortunately, couldn't be here tonight. So, here goes."

She moved round to the piano, set up her music and adjusted the microphone, and started to play.

_He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
But when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
Said daddy when you coming home  
He said the first thing that came to his mind _

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your Imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there

She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes

I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there

We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There 

Gabriella stood up, smiling, as the hall erupted in applause, but one cheer she heard louder than any other. She looked down, and there on the first row, was her Dad.

"Just as I promised," he mouthed.

**

* * *

A/N: So there you! Please review, as this was one story that I found quite easy to write, but I don't know how good it is, so I would appreciate any feedback.**


End file.
